


Feed Me

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius awakes to beckon his breakfast...Only the purest of blood will do.





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The hunger builds as I rise from my slumber and my breakfast stands beside my resting place when my eyes flutter open. Licking my lips, I run my tongue between my fangs and smile at the ginger-haired man.

"Did you feel my hunger as I beckoned you?" I slide away from the coffin and taking measured steps toward my prey, I take in his appearance, his scent... his desire and I smile despite the aching need within me to feast, to tear at his throat and drink him down until my own heart beats from his blood coursing through my veins.

"Yes, my Lord." His pulse quickens and as I circle him, stalking him like the prey that he is, I can taste his fear. Taste it at the back of my throat as if it were part of his precious life... a life he willingly shares with his Master.

"Do you enjoy being stalked like prey?" I ask running the back of my hand against his cheek like a lover's caress. His breath hitches and he swallows visibly once before finding his voice. How endearing!

"Normally, I would say no, sir..."

"But? I believe I hear a but there, Weasley." I run my fingers through his hair and cupping his face I bring his lips to mine. He winces and I smile against his lips, my fangs caressing his lips.

"You're cold. Icy cold." His bright blue eyes widen behind his spectacles and I see his fear surface behind that gaze.

"And you will warm me. Won't you, slave?" I penetrate his mind, wrap myself around it like Cissa would wrap a mink around her shoulders and whisper into his mind. Whispers of life and death, of pain and pleasure and his jaw slackens, I run my lips down his jaw to the throbbing vein along his neck, that large pulsing vein that feeds his heart and replenishes his bloodstream and latched on to it as a babe would latch to suckle milk.

His arms lay slack at his sides, his eyes rolling back into his head as my mouth fills with the metallic and warm taste of... of a pureblood. I need more. I want more. And I will take my fill. I wrap my arms around him, like a lover and dig my fangs deeper, my jaw working to suckle every drop I can from him. He wakens from my induced slumber and grips my robes tightly, taking with the bunched cloth in his fists, bits of my hair and tugging my head back. I release him, breathless and feeling... empowered... aroused... alive!

Cupping his cheek I run my bloodied lips against his and leave a chaste kiss upon his lips in gratitude for his service. "You have served your Master well. Go and replenish yourself. I may require you again." I turned and left him standing in the middle of my cavernous bedchamber, breathless, slightly pale and if memory serves... sated as well.


End file.
